<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bob Ross POV: by Ohlookaname_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755755">Bob Ross POV:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookaname_5/pseuds/Ohlookaname_5'>Ohlookaname_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob Ross - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I made this as a joke please don’t take it seriously I hate myself, I’m so sorry, Oh god, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is why., Why has god abandoned us? You may ask, this, what have I created</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookaname_5/pseuds/Ohlookaname_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: You visit a historical museum in the year 2133, you turn to the left and there you see it, in the middle of the room, on a gold pedestal. Bob Rosses fossilised ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Bob Ross’s focalised ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bob Ross POV:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting on this site. I’m sorry it was this. Let me clarify, this is not some weird fantasy I have. This is purely for comedic reasons. Bob Ross is an amazing man and I find huge amounts of comfort and relaxation in his videos. Bob Ross, if you ever see this from where you are now, I’m so so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: You visit a historical museum in the year 2133, you turn to the left and there you see it, in the middle of the room, on a gold pedestal. Bob Rosses fossilised ass. </p><p>It’s beautiful, it’s all you ever wanted. You go up to it punch away the glass casing. You ignore the flashing lights, the screams, the security guards trying oh so desperately to pull you away, and you touch it. Instantly you fall into a state of bliss and euphoria. This feeling...it’s better than you ever could’ve imagined. His cheeks are so soft and round, just as you always thought they would be. You rub your face in between his cheeks and finally feel home. </p><p>Suddenly, a security guard finally manages to pull you away from Bob Ross’s ass. You scream at him, more and more security guards grab you and drag you away from the one thing that ever made you feel like you truly belonged. You kick and punch at them, trying as best you can to free yourself and get back to the only thing you’ve ever loved.</p><p> </p><p>As you’re ripped away from the only thing you’ll ever love, you see him, like an angel descending for the heavens, you look at his ass for what you know is the last time and hear him. “There’s nothing wrong with having a tree as a friend.” He says. And you are at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and got some laughs out of it :)</p><p>Also<br/>This POV was in no way sexual, I made this with the intention of that experience being a spiritual one for the character. The torment of admiring a person so long ago lost in history, the pain of admiring his works for years and years, yet the closest they could ever get to him is a few videos still salvageable from Before. They  tried and tried to repaint his works, but they could never really get it right. That relief, that euphoria they feel when finally seeing something that could get them close, somehow, to the man that once was. And they take that chance. None of what they did in that day was sexual, the thought of it being that never even crossed my mind while writing it. The character, whoever they are:m, has yearned for something unobtainable, reached for something so out of their grasp, they could never reach it. They’ve lost it by the end of the story. They’ve fully sunk into the allusion. Was that final scene of Bob Ross’s spirit real?Or was it a result of some poor souls twisted mind, too far gone to ever come back agian? Maybe that illusion (if it was) was their mind’s last mercy before they lost all sanity forever. </p><p>Basically none of what I wrote had any sexual implications or intent </p><p>The End.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>